clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Speeddasher
Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 21:40, 22 January 2009 (UTC) 'Tis okay It's ok; everyone makes mistakes, no? Next time, just make sure it doesn't look too "Devil-ish". [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:42, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. Speeddasher Great Job! Great job on the Super Antics Galaxy video game! I'm impressed! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:36, 11 February 2009 (UTC) OMG! Hearing that come from the co webmaster is awsome. Thanks! Speeddasher. can I be in your next parody? Hey speeddasher I wanted to ask you something if its okay,can my character Tails6000 be in your next game parody thanks! If you say no sorry for bothering. User: Tails6000 I'm not sure. I do have a idea for my next parody but I don't know who it'll include. Speeddasher okay thanks for answering and here a bit of ideas awwwwwwwww my ideas they're deleted oh well good luck I only deleted it because it was turning into a whole different discussion. Speeddasher oh okay then but did ya write 'em down? No because I don't have any good plots for a Sonic Parody at the moment. Plus Sonic is supposed to be the fastest thing alive. Can you imagine a penguin doing that? Speeddasher Uh I got one My penguin wearing red sneakers oh remember my paint penguin it yellow black hoodie mining helemet and black sneakers (red in sonic parodies) and I'm a boy penguin Dude... Whats up with the Billy Mays images? And the article‽ --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:11, 19 February 2009 (UTC) literally.It's stupid funny and why would you mess up explorers page not user penguin I fixed it so the Billy Mays dude won't harrass him Okay here's what happened. I was going to make Billy Mays a new member of the Str00del Force but never made a article. I uploaded the pic I admit, but I did not make that article. I'm sorry if what I did was wrong. Speeddasher I understand. Tails Okay. You can put him in the Str00del Force if you want. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 01:19, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Should I fix the current article or make a new one? Speeddasher